Drocell X Alexanda
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: This is Drocell and my OC Alexanda!


As more Termites fell from my ear, I shook my head and waft the the little creatures away. As they landed on the dirty stone floor, I watched them crawl around in a jumble then escape under my work bench. I let out a sigh as I wandered around the empty room, the moon beamed through the tattered wooden framed window. It made the room seem light, even though I had used up all my candles so I relied on the moon light. It was full tonight, I could stare at it forever. Warily, I leaned on my hand, my wrist creaked as I rested my head on it.

Sometimes, I got very lonely. My master doesn't spend much time here, he tends to be with his family whereas I stay here and look after the place. There is nobody else around, just me. Sometimes I paint the faces on the doll heads to pass time or I clean my paint palettes. There was one time I did a drawing on the stone walls with chalk but my master made me clean it off saying it ruining the walls or something so I spent a good hour removing that. Sometimes, I just want someone around just to talk to. Anyone will do, I don't care who. They don't have to human. Just someone to talk to and play with.

I sighed stood up straight, the stars lit up the sky making it glitter. My heart prayed for a shooting star to bring me a friend. My mouth pulled to a hopeless frown, my head hung. I looked down at the dirty stone floor, one of my brass buttons was coming loose. Unfortunately, I can't fix things like that. It made me sad that I have limited skills, I need a helping hand. My master wouldn't want me getting someone from London to help me so I need to get someone without him knowing. What could I do?

As I wondered away from the window, my boot caught on something like material. When I looked below me, there was masses of red silk, black and white lacing. I knelt down and pulled it from my boot, there was more than I thought. Maybe, I could make a friend. I pursed my lips in thought, I could do that at least they would be of my creation and my master would understand... I hope. With glee, I collected up the material and carried it over to my work bench. Again, I was deep in thought, the creation can be female.

"Iron and steel is too crude for a lady" I sighed to myself, looking in my storage of parts like arms and legs. At the bottom was a huge box that had never been opened, I tilted my head aside and scratched my orange hair. There was a dusty label on it which read porcelain. Oh! I remember now, my master got loads of this shipped in and I completely forgot about it. It was to create higher quality dolls but it never really crossed my mind. With a shrug, I tore open the box, what's the worst that could happen? Inside were life size doll parts, I reach in and picked up an arm. The porcelain was smooth, soft and brand new. This brought me hope, I searched for the rest of the parts I needed and laid them down carefully.

I spent a good hour putting her together, her head was empty. I can't leave a lady's head empty and deprived from thoughts. Again, I looked around my room to find the vase of roses on the shelf above the table of clay. It was hard to reach, I did wonder whether I should or not. It was a worth a shot, what have I got to loose? Except from my balance. Slowly, I stretched up and grabbed the vase cautiously careful of it not to fall from my gloved hands. Maybe I should have taken them off. Each rose was fully bloomed and healthy, I chose on at random and placed the vase on the chair nearby.

"Built it up with roses and love, roses and love" I sang to myself as I plucked each petal from the head and placed them inside her empty porcelain head.

After a few hours, I stood up the doll and admired my work. A beautiful girl stood before me, her hair the colour of a Raven's feathers, her face painted so naturally and pretty. The outfit wasn't very fitting but I found a black maid's dress on the rack. As I approached the doll, her eyes slowly flickered open startling me slightly. I paused in my step and waited for her to respond. Her head tilted to the side slowly as she spoke.

"Master?"


End file.
